


100 Ways to Say "I Love You" 2.0

by LionUp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulting, Based on the manga, Gen, Slice of Life, best of both worlds, happy Tsukishima embraced his dinosaur nerd and volleyball nerd, where they're all grown up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionUp/pseuds/LionUp
Summary: A reboot of my original drabble series, this time with different prompts and a new attitude, and some more backstory to this series than just barfing out words. Let's see if I can do the full 100 this year.Source of prompts can be here: http://www.itmightbelove.com/2008/11/02/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you/
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 8





	100 Ways to Say "I Love You" 2.0

Kei was away at his job at the museum while you were at your new shared apartment. The two of you have just recently moved in; one has started work on two jobs while you start work on Friday. That gives you about two days to try to clear out as many of these cardboard boxes in the guestroom as you can. It's only noon, what's holding you back. 

Your stomach jitters with a groaning purr. "Oh right, lunch." You muttered to yourself and slowly stood up, crackling your body along the way up. You don't even remember the last time you went to the gym, let alone work out. Maybe that should be a new year's resolution, you thought to yourself as you walked out. Unconsciously, you swung the door too far open, causing one of the boxes piled by it to fall to the ground. You turned around and embraced the box, only to slip and slam your bottom to the cold wooden floor. 

"Shit!" You hissed out. 

The duct tape from the box ripped open and vomited multiple books onto the floor with you. 

"Double shit," you said softly with a sigh. 

In defeat and a grumbling stomach, you placed the box non-opened side down and slouched your back as you picked up a leather-covered notebook to place back in the box. But you stopped yourself as you felt a certain warmth as you gripped the spine. You turned it to face the cover and see in messy Sharpie writing and quotation marks, "High School Melancholy". 

"No way," you whispered with uneasy interest. 

You flipped open to a random page and curled your fingers in shy discomfort. In cursive reads at the very top of the left page, **With Kisses!**

The realization bonked you on the head. This was your high school journal. 

"Well, it's too late now." You said as you stood up to leave, this time with the open journal in hand. "This is gonna be a long day."


End file.
